V-65 Molotok
|related = Besra P-996 LAZER |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The V-65 Molotok is a military fighter jet featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The V-65 Molotok is a Korean War era fighter jet primarily based on the Russian / , with the stabilizer setup of the Korean War era jet, the . The fact that it can carry rocket pods seems to emulate the MiG-15bis/MiG-17AS, which is the upgraded ground attack version of the MiG-15/MiG-17. The V-65 Molotok is depicted as a single-seat jet with a two-tone color, where the primary one is applied to the entirety of the aircraft and the secondary one on the intake portion and the wingtips. By default, lacks weapon hardpoints, but will add a pair of these when the drop tanks or the rocket launchers are installed. Like the RM-10 Bombushka, the the interior features dials with the indicators in Russian, clearly stating its origin. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Molotok performs similar to the other jets available in the game, however it is seemingly more agile and has a strong ability to take off in small areas. It also sports a unique air-brake located around the engine bay which expands and retracts under aileron pressure. Caution should be taken when installing drop tanks, as it will occupy some space during take-offs, though it should barely make contact with the ground when the required speed is achieved. *The plane is equipped with two machine guns found on the front, which provide small amount of protection against enemies in flight. *By default, lacks missile launchers, but can be added via customization, adding two launchers on either wing with 15 units each. GTA Online Overview V-65 Molotok= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Molotok-GTAO-front.PNG|A custom V-65 Molotok during a Steal Cargo mission (rear quarter view) SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|The V-65 Molotok (grey/red plane) in the hangar. V65Molotok-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided during Air Freight Cargo Missions, provided to take down Cargo Planes and retrieve their cargo. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $4,788,000 or for $3,600,000 (trade price). Trivia General *"Molotok" is a transliterated Russian word "молоток" which means "a hammer". *The designation "V" is primarily applied to aircraft, although this also covers aircraft, which the second one is true with the Molotok's performance as a short-takeoff aircraft. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Molotok is incorrectly spelled "Moltok" on the Rockstar Games Social Club. *Despite featuring a single set of machine guns with the same properties, the right cannon appears to have a larger diameter than the left gun, which is accurate as the MiG-15 and the MiG-17 had a 37mm cannon and two 23mm cannons. See Also * P-996 LAZER - The other military fighter jet in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online * Hydra - Another military fighter jet appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Besra - A military trainer jet featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the San Andreas Flight School Update. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles